


The Heat To Chase Away The Chill

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith has been a very good boy, and Shiro has had his fun. Now is the time to care for his lover.





	The Heat To Chase Away The Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic occurs directly after All The Pain In The Universe, and is the fore promised aftercare fic.

Keith is the sort of beautiful that is only enhanced by living. He needs no glass case to preserve him like a delicate flower. He is the most sexy after three rounds of sparring panting and covered in sweat but eager to go three more. The most breathtaking in the pilot seat of a Galra flyer, bursting with adrenaline and laughing as one more enemy falls before him. The cutest when grumpily returning to the ship covered in mud and sticks, after a planet side visit gone sideways. Everything about him is only made greater by exposure to the world.

Even now in his weakness, trembling, lips turning blue from cold, with dark bruises blooming on pale skin, he’s been rendered gorgeous in a way no makeup could mimic. He truly is a work of art.

Shiro runs his fingers across the shivering flesh of his lover’s stomach. Collecting the sticky evidence of his recent release before lifting the cum to Keith’s mouth. He’s perfect. Doesn’t even require prompting to open up and start licking Shiro’s digits clean, “Good boy,” Shiro praises. Never let it be said he hesitated to let his lover know how much he appreciates him. Keith is irreplaceable, and right this moment clearly emotionally and physically exhausted. After finishing his task, his eyelids fall to half mast, and when Shiro hums approvingly, he doesn’t even muster a response. Poor boy is tired.

Shiro’s own gut is satisfied with the evening’s results. He hit every point he’d planned on, and Keith responded exactly as he wanted him to. There wasn’t any reason to continue further, “We’re done for the night, baby,” Shiro says, smiling down at his lover. Keith makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh of relief. His baby had let himself be pushed so far tonight. He really couldn’t be happier with him.

Carefully, mindful of his bruises and painfully full intestines, Shiro slips an arm beneath Keith’s knees and behind his back. Lifting him as soon as Keith has had a chance to curl into his chest, head buried against his shoulder. Shaky fingers digging into his shirt. Shiro doesn’t dawdle. He carries the smaller man directly to the bathroom, setting him down gently on the seat of the toilet. He’s had his fun, now is the time to be soft. Remind Keith, that no matter how harsh his play, he’ll always love him after.

“Let’s empty you out, alright sweetheart? Then I’ll draw you a nice warm bath, to help heat you back up.” He doesn’t expect an answer, and he doesn’t get one. Keith is so much dead weight in his arms. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he sags against Shiro. Letting him arrange his limbs however he pleases. Little breathy sounds every time he’s shifted too quickly the only thing that betray he’s still conscious. He continues to talk anyways, because Keith loves hearing how Shiro is going to take care of him, “I think, I’ll join you in the tub. Hold you up and wash some of this mess off while we’ve got you all wet. You deserve to be clean, after being such a sweet boy for me tonight.” Skiro coos. Keith buries his face into Shiro’s neck. For one so willing to submit himself to any of Shiro’s filthy desires, he can turn around and act so shy when praised in the bedroom. It’s one of the many things he adores about him.

Finding the plug between Keith’s legs by touch isn’t difficult, but his lover’s hole is so sensitive right now. The slightest jostle of the plug and Keith whimpers. The little lube he used to push the toy inside has long dried up. Even if his muscles have adjusted to the stretch, there is no way around making its removal distinctly unpleasant, “Relax as much as you can, baby. This is going to sting just a little,” There is a flutter of tensing muscles, but they settle quickly as Keith’s trust overides his anticipation of pain. This man. He couldn’t buy the sort of faith Keith puts in him for all the riches in the Empire. Shiro kisses his lover’s hair, then readjusts his grip on the thin torso resting against him, getting a firm hold on the toy’s flared end.

There is a small gasp as he begins to pull, sticky resistance as Keith’s insides refuse to let go, but then there is a give. All the built up pressure finding the smallest weak point, and the plug is being shoved out in a gush of cool water. Nails dig into his shirt, a muffled cry against his shoulder, as Keith undergoes a full body spasm from his bowel’s rush to finally relieve themselves. Shiro soothes him. Rubs his hand up and down Keith’s spine. Murmurs soft words of comfort to his lover, as he empties. Until there is nothing left to expel, and Keith is sagging against him once more with tiny pants.

“All done,” Shiro says, slipping an arm under Keith’s legs and lifting him again, “Now, let’s see about that bath.” He doesn’t have to carry him far. Just across the bathroom, to prop him up against the outside of the tub, but Keith refuses to let go of his shirt when he tries to set him down. Eyes squeezed shut, clinging to him like he’s a child’s comfort blanket. God, he’s too cute to deny, “Fine, have it your way,” Shiro chuckles, and he can see the tiniest smile peaking out from beneath Keith’s hair. He spoils him so much.

With Keith happily seated in his lap, he turns on the water and starts adjusting temperature. His lover’s skin is terribly cold. He needs to keep the water luke warm or the temperature change will feel scalding against his flesh…wouldn’t that be something? Keith would cry out so prettily at the contrast. Feeling like his skin was burning...No, no. Shiro shakes his head to dispel the thought. He said they were done for the night. No more play. He won’t lie so obviously. Not when Keith has given him everything he’s asked for.

He leaves the water just warm enough to heat him up without pain, and sets about the task of getting undressed without actually setting Keith down. Somehow by the time he needs to turn off the faucet he’s managed to do so.

Carefully, he eases them both into the water. Keith sucks in a breath, but otherwise shows no signs of the temperature being too hot. When Shiro leans back, bringing the heat up to Keith’s chin, his eyelids grow heavy and slowly slip down to cover beautiful purple eyes. This session really did take it out him. Shiro rubs a thumb softly across his lover’s stomach, dislodging the leftover cum. Maybe it would be best to hold off on the real scrub down until their morning shower. Just warm him up and make sure nothing is in need of urgent care now, before taking him off to bed. Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

Keith whines when Shiro brushes a finger over his rim. He pushes in, noting how easily Keith’s muscles part for him. Be so easy to fuck him like this. The water would make terrible lube, but his insides would be so soft and tender. He’d whimper on each thrust. Shiro sighs. Damn it, why can’t he just be pleased with what he’s already received. Nothing ever truly seems enough to satisfy him for long. He pulls his finger back out, and Keith closes up behind him. He’s loose, but doesn’t seem to be damaged, “Does anything feel torn?” Shiro asks quietly. Keith has his normally scheduled after-play medic visit for tomorrow, but if something is critically injured where Shiro can’t see, the doctor can be woken up.

“no” comes the sleepy mumble. He’s already drifting off again. Shiro smiles and kisses the top of his head. He’s all the cuter when he’s in a losing battle with the world of dreams. A perfect angel in his arms, for him and him alone.

Shiro grabs a small rag and carefully cleans anything visually obvious stuck to his lover’s skin, mindful not to disturb Keith until he’s done. His hair is still mostly dry, but that can wait until morning to be washed. Keith blinks blearily when Shiro shakes him awake. Shivering as he’s pulled from the warm water into chilly air. Shiro tries not to smile too much at his grumbling at being made to stand while Shiro towels first him then himself off.

He throws the towel into the pile with his clothes and turns to Keith, “Come on baby, time for bed,” Shiro says. Keith holds out his arms, and sighs in contentment when Shiro grants his silent request to be picked up. So incredibly spoiled. He’s lucky, he’s so easy to love.

The bedroom is colder than the bathroom, and Shiro may speed walk a bit to get to the bed just a little faster. He’s grateful when he can set Keith down on the mattress and pull the blankets up to cover them both. Shiro tucks Keith under his chin, and Keith snuggles away all other space between their naked bodies. Letting the heat seep between them in their newly made cocoon.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Shiro whispers when his lover has finally settled.

“Night,” Keith whispers back, voice barely louder than a breath. His sweet lover. His sleepy treasure.

Shiro holds him until they both are lost to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was interesting trying to write this. General Shiro has a different sort of headspace that can be difficult to capture properly. He's in love and wants to take care of Keith, but there are these desires he can never quite shake. Hopefully this gives ya’ll some insight into his motivations and feelings towards Keith.


End file.
